The invention relates to safety pins of the positive locking type, wherein the piercing end of the biased pin shaft is manually depressed from its open position and moved into a restraining or locking detent, and wherein the pin can be subsequently released only by joint manipulation of the pin shaft and locking detent. Safety pins of this character are disclosed for example, in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,546,662, 2,760,247, 3,018,533, and 3,883,930. The present invention is concerned with improvements on my prior patents and is particularly directed to an improved safety pin of inexpensive molded construction.